Multiple Destiel Short Stories
by EEWhale
Summary: After reading a few different Short Story and Dialogue prompts online, here is a small collection of a few different destiel stories and scenarios my brain spat out. Just to clarify, The first 2 chapters are 2 different versions of the same event, but after that, each chapter is a different situation :)
1. Chapter 1

Sam yawns a little as he enters the kitchen. It never surprised him when he is the first one up. Dean isn't exactly one to get an early night. Especially after the state he must have been in last night. When Sam left the bar, Dean was already up on the karaoke. But Sam's not a big drinker. And Cas was there to keep Dean out of trouble.

So Sam went back to the bunker, and left Dean to blow off some steam under the watchful eye of Castiel. He didn't even hear the pair come back in. but that's okay – after the hunt the trio just finished, they earnt some down time.

Stumbling his way across the room, Sam is still clearly quite sleepy. He itches his ribs a little as he pours himself a coffee. _Damn that rib is itchy_. But he got off lightly with just a couple of superficial wounds. He can cope with a slice taken out of his side. It'll heal soon enough. At least he is still here.

The hunter takes a little peak at his injury. _Damn… it looks so much worse than it feels_. He pokes at it a bit, trying to decide if his make shift stitches are going to hold.

"good morning, Sam."

Sam felt himself practically jump out of his skin. His head spun around to find Castiel stood next to him, grabbing at the coffee maker in front of them.

"Jesus, Cas! You scared me!" Sam admits, whilst trying to regulate his breathing again.

"well, I am naturally terrifying," Cas replies innocently.

"just, warn me next time, will ya?" Sam instructs him, knowing full well this wont be the last time Cas will seem to appear from nowhere and give him a fright.

"I didn't realise I could be so domineering," Cas responds, naturally apologetic.

"yeah, me neither," comes Dean's cheap shot, as he emerges into the kitchen, with a huge grin on his face.

But then Dean suddenly realises what he just said. And who he said it in front of.

Sam takes a minute to gather in the details.

Castiel stood at the coffee machine… in Deans pyjama bottoms. Dean arising with a smile on his face, aiming it in Castiel's direction. Dean's one liner, that Sam now sees was clearly an double entendre.

And most definitively, the look of fear and sudden realisation now frozen on Dean's face.

"Sam." Dean nods at his brother, as his face drops, hoping no one heard what he said.

"Dean," Sam replies with a huge grin on his face, his eyes flittering between the pair. "and Cas." He confirms, still grinning like a 2 year old in a candy store.

Still being unable to hide his beaming smile, Sam simply takes a sip of his coffee. He watches on intuitively as Dean walks over to Castiel, trying to stop himself from giving too much away.

 _Its too late for that, Dean,_ Sam thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has obviously been awake for a while by now. He is sat at the table, eating his breakfast. Well, if you can class an apple and a black coffee as breakfast. He is already trolling through his laptop looking for a case for him and his brother to solve.

Talking of the devil, Dean emerges, clearly very sleepy.

"good morning," he mutters, mid-yawn, as he vaguely spots his brother at the table.

Sam turns his head to reply, but gets distracted at Dean's drunken state.

Crunching on his apple still, Sam turns in his chair, as his eyes follow Dean across to the coffee maker.

Dean shakes his head to himself, as he pours himself a very large coffee. He walks over to Sam, and takes the seat opposite, oblivious to Sam's eyes still following his every move.

"so what've we got?" Dean nods at the computer, as he takes his first sip of coffee.

Sam still hasn't taken his eyes off Dean. His brother finally notices.

"What?" Dean questions, slightly irritated – most likely due to his massive hangover and the fact he has barely had one sip of coffee yet.

"dude…" Sam states, as a smile creeps across his face. "How drunk were you last night?"

Dean looks down at himself, then shoots a cheesy grin back at his brother.

"well, I still have my pants on, so no that drunk," he replies.

"Dean; those aren't your pants," Sam declares.

Dean's head shoots straight back down, to check out what he is wearing. The look of sudden fear on Dean's face proves Sam is right. But before Dean can say anything…

"Dean…" comes a slightly concerned but more curious mutter from the corridor.

"Where are my pants?" Cas calls.

"Cas!" Dean jumps to his feet, putting his coffee down on the table. He grabs his head, as the sudden movement sends a rush of pain through his hungover body.

Dean paces out of the door, and bumps into Castiel in the corridor.

"what the hell happened last night, man?!" Dean demands, being sure to keep his voice down, so Sam cant hear them in the next room. "Why am I wearing your pants?"

Castiel simply looks at Dean straight in the eyes, and tilts his head a little as he tries to recall the events of the night before. You can almost see his brain ticking over as he tries to piece everything together.

"I remember kissing you…" Castiel replies, confused but curious.

"What?" Dean argues back, getting quite defensive now.

"Why do I remember kissing you, Dean?" Castiel asks him.

"we kissed?!" Dean's whispering has now gone out the window. There is no doubt that Sam can hear them now.

Sam is still sat at the table, laughing to himself, as he scrolls through his laptop. Hearing the pair of them try and piece the puzzle together, really tickles him.

 _Its about time,_ he thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and Sam are sat in the bunker. They're clearly having a heart to heart. Castiel needs to understand why his husband isn't talking to him. To anyone else, its apparently quite clear. But of course, Castiel needs that little bit extra of an explanation.

"He will come round man," Sam reassures him, "he always does."

"I hate not having him to talk to," Cas admits.

"you just gotta give him some time," Sam comforts the angel.

"don't you see that I'm trying?" Castiel begs Sam to see the severity of the situation.

But just then, Dean enters the room. He shoots one sly look at Cas out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean." Castiel tries to stand up, to walk over to him, but Sam shakes his head.

"not yet," Sam encourages.

Dean turns himself away from Cas, grabs a beer from the fridge and is quick to leave to the room again.

"I just didn't think," Castiel admits, as he looks down in shame, twiddling his thumbs.

"He knows you didn't do it on purpose, Cas," Sam consoles him, as he gets up from his seat.

"I need you to get him to talk to me, Sam," Castiel pleads.

"I'll speak to him."

Sam taps the angel on the shoulder to reassure him, as he leaves to talk some sense into his brother.

Sam walks down the corridors shaking his head a little. Dean is such a drama queen. Sam seems to play Dr Phil with these two quite a lot thanks to Dean and his short temper.

He knocks on his brothers bedroom door.

"go away!" comes the arrogant response.

"its me, Dean," Sam confirms.

"oh. Its open."

Dean watches as his brother enters the room. Taking one look at his face, he knows straight away he isn't here about work. He can read Sammy like a book.

"Don't waste your time, Sammy, Im fine" Dean turns away, grabbing his beer from his bedside table.

"you don't look fine," confirms the brother.

"then stop looking," came Dean's arrogant response.

"Come on Dean, this is Cas. You know he never meant it like that," Sam tries to make his brother see some sense.

"oh he meant it alright! for a week, Sam! My own husband! He let me believe he could be dead!"

"oh don't be so dramatic," Sam sighs.

"dramatic? I will show you dramatic!" Dean has now got up from his bed, and is shouting at his brother.

"Dean! Calm down! Man! What is going on with you!? So he didn't call you! so what?"

"its not about the phone call, Sam," Dean seems to have calmed down a little. Now he is just sad.

Castiel appears in the doorway. Dean sees him and just takes one big gulp of his beer. But he doesn't shoo Cas out – progress.

"I can take it from here, Sam," Castiel taps Sam on the arm.

Sam raises his hands up in the air and shrugs. "He's all yours, buddy!"

Sam strolls out of the room, muttering under his breath, "crazy couples, causing un-necessary drama."

Castiel sits himself down on the edge of the bed, and Dean reluctantly joins him.

"Dean-" Castiel begins to explain.

"you must have heard me, Cas," Dean states, tears already forming in his eyes. "I prayed to you. You have to have heard me."

Castiel looks puzzled. "that's what this is about?"

"of course that's what this is about! I needed you and you weren't there! I begged for you to come and you didn't show! What kind of husband ignores you when you need them the most?!" Dean is shouting at Castiel, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dean!" Cas is shouting over the hunter, trying to get himself heard.

"I needed you…" Dean mutters, as he wipes the tears away.

"Dean, I'm here now," Cas pulls Dean into a hug.

"Cas," Dean whispers, as more tears fall.

They hold each other tight, as Dean whimpers in Castiel's arms. The only man he can be 100% true to himself with. The only man he can show his tears to.

"I will always be here for you, Dean," Castiel confirms, as he pulls away.

Dean looks confused, his eyes all red and puffy from the tears that fell way too easily.

"that's what I was doing, Dean," Castiel finally begins to explain it all, "that's why I couldn't answer you."

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"I was falling for you, Dean," Cas said with a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes.

"well yeah," Dean smiles, "I fell for you too. That's why I married you, you idiot"

"no, Dean," Castiel takes a hold of Dean's hands, and stands the pair of them face to face. "I… I _fell…_ for you"

Castiel grips Dean's hands tight and closeshis eyes.

"Cas…" Dean is getting concerned now. He is just now realising what Cas means – but he wouldn't do that just for Dean… would he?

Blackened, crematedwings emerge from Castiel's shoulders. They look so damaged. They look so painful. Cas opens his eyes and looks deep into Deans. So much sadness and love is exposed in those glorious eyes.

"I love you, Dean," the angel declares.

As his lover smiles at him, Dean feels his eyes getting misty again.

Cas closes his eyes once more, and grips Dean's hands for support. His wings burnup in flames, and quickly witheraway. The skeleton of who he no longer is falls to his side, and stands frozen in shock.

Castiel and Dean remain locked in each others gaze, as Cas begins to remove his shirt. Dean opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Silent tears roll down his cheeks, and even Cas is nowshedding some emotion.

Cas slides his shirt off, throws it on the bed and turns his back to Dean.

"I'm all yours, Dean. I belong to you and only you, now," Castiel declares, his head hanging in… shame?

Dean stares in shock at the burn marks on Castiel's shoulders. He gently traces the crater of what used to be his wings, with his fingers. He just burnt them off right infront of him. He just became... _ **human**_.

"Cas!" Dean spins him around and hugs him tight. He find himself lightly stroking those scars, as he wraps his arms around his husband. His human husband.

Sam's voice can be heard as he approaches up the hallway.

"hey guys…" he calls after them, just as he reaches their room.

"get out, Sam!" they turn and shout at him, in unison, as he appears in the doorway.

"okay, okay!" he shouts back, as he swiftly turns around again. "I just came to see if you'd patched things up; didn't need to see that."

"Do we tell him?" Castiel asks.

"not right now," Dean replies. "This is about me and you for a second, no one else."

The pair of them share a loving kiss, full of so much adoration for one another. As they stay silent, coming to terms with the huge revelation, Dean holds Cas tight against his chest, feeling those soft angelic arms wrap around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and Dean are sat at the dining table, in the bunker. They're trying their best to explain things to Sam, but its not exactly the easiest thing to explain. What doesn't help, is that Dean doesn't exactly know how or why it all happened either – andhewitnessed  
everything.

"why would you do that, Cas?" Sam cant help but question how Cas thinks he is more useful _**without**_ his powers.

"you wouldn't understand, Sam," Castiel seems to brush Sam's concerns off almost instantly.

"try me."

"look, in my world," Castiel begins, trying to think of a way to explain the glory that is heaven to two non-angels. "I don't know how you'd put it… up there…"

"just spit it out Cas!" Sam is getting very impatient now

"Sam," Dean reigns in his brothers temper.

"up there," Cas begins again, "its different, okay? You know, its like, the grass is blue, and the sky is green"

"We don't care about the colour of the freaking grass, Cas!" Sam argues.

"Sam! Will you just hear the guy out?" Dean struggles to contain his brothers anger.

"I knew I should feel afraid," Castiel calmly admits, aiming his explanation at Dean, seeing Sam is a lost cause right now. "but the only thing I could feel is relief."

"but why would you do it, Cas?" Dean cant help but wonder the reasoning behind losing such a huge part of Castiel's personality.

"because I love you, Dean," Castiel says with a smile.

A huge grin beams across Dean's face, whilst Sam finds himself rolling his eyes.

"that's pretty stupid of you," Dean replies with a smile.

Dean leans across and gives Castiel a quick peck on the lips.

Dean gets up from his seat. "Im gonna jump in the shower," he declares, before walking out of the room.

Castiel watches Dean leave with a smile on his face. He turns back around, to find Sam staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Come on then," Sam calmly demands, "whats the real reason?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cas replies.

"the real reason, Cas," Sam repeats. "none of this I love Dean crap. Why did you fall? Honestly."

"I didn't have a choice, Sam," Castiel admits.

"This sounds more like it," Sam accepts, leaning back in his chair, ready to listen.

"When I left you guys a few years back, it was because Heaven got mad. They told me I was never allowed back on Earth. Like never," you could see that Castiel had been holding this story in for a long time. "It took some time, but I won them round. They  
/let me visit Earth again, but on one condition."

"which was what?" Sam is sounding a lot more sympathetic now. He could see the relief on Castiel's face, having held all these thoughts and feelings back for so long. He could see the human emotions shining through already.

"I was to stay away from you…" Cas paused a little as he recalled the warning he had been given, "and from Dean. As far as they were concerned, I was making the Winchesters a priority over Heaven. And that was not acceptable."

"but that was ages ago, Cas," Sam questions, "what does that have to do with you falling now"

"After the warning, I laid low for a bit. I saw you guys, but I tried to keep my distance. But that just made me want to be around him more."

Castiel looked up at Sam, looking him straight in the eye.

"I missed him. I missed, Dean," he admitted, with a half smile on his face.

"But you can imagine how Heaven reacted," the sadness fell back over Castiel's face again. "They demanded me back up there. I told Dean I had to leave on heaven business and he accepted that.I thought that was going to be goodbye. I had finally become  
/a Winchester and now this was going to be the end of me."

Sam could see the emotions taking over in Castiel's face, he could hear it in his voice, as it began to break.

"its okay, Cas," Sam takes a hold of Castiel's hand, and tries to catch his gaze, reassuring him. "You're safe now"

"they warned me not to fall in love with Dean, and I didn't listen," Castiel muttered guiltily.

"did they really think you _**would**_ listen?"

"the thing is, Sam, Heaven didn't even cross my mind," Cas looks Sam in the face, being brutally honest with him for the first time in… well, ever.

"When I'm with Dean, Heaven doesn't matter. None of that stuff does. And then we got married. And it was the best day of my life. And life's a long time, for an angel."

"But I knew I had to face it. I went back up there and I told them straight," the authority is now clear in Castiel's voice. He means business.

"I told them I would never give Dean up, not for anyone."

Sam realises what Castiel is saying. And he cant help but smile.

"so they made you choose – Heaven or... Dean."

"yeah."

The room falls quiet for a minute. Neither or them really knowing what to say. But then Castiel suddenly realises. This is Dean's _brother_. And he just told him everything he didn't want Dean to know.

"Sam," fear suddenly falls across Castiel's face. "Dean can never know all of this. He can never know what I went through for him. He would hate it."

"Cas, you still don't get it do you?" Sam says, with a natural smile spreading across his face."it's not the fact that you're an angel he loves. Its you, Cas. Its just you."

Castiel simply looks up at Sam, not really sure what he means. Being an angel is all that Cas ever was. What could Dean love about Cas that is anything but part of his angelic being?

"you must really love him," Sam confirms, watching the confusion on Castiel's face.

"from the bottom of my heart."

"careful," Sam laughs a little, "that almost sounded human."

Sam gets up from his seat and begins to walk out of the room. He taps Castiel on the shoulder as he passes him

"you did good, Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

Washing the soap out of his hair, singing into the shampoo bottle still in his hand, Dean is rocking out to his own version of a typical Dean classic. Putting all his heart and soul into every single word, Dean is oblivious to Castiel breaking his way  
into the bathroom.

 _Im getting closer than I ever thought I miiiiight, I cant fight this feeling any more_

All of a sudden Castiel appears on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Dean," he states.

AHHH!

Dean lets out a girly scream, before ripping the curtain back, and grabbing at his chest, with the sight of Cas standing there.

"Dammit Cas!"

Castiel looks Dean's body up and down, admiring every inch,as Dean steps out of the shower and wraps his towel around him.

"I taught you how to pick a lock and _**this**_ is how you're using that skill?" Dean questions Castiel.

"I had to talk to you, Dean," Castiel states, oblivious to the line he has crossed, husband or not.

"and it couldn't wait until id finished in the shower?" Dean replies, slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry," finally Cas seems to realise that this could be deemed inappropriate. "carry on. I will see you later."

" no, Cas," Dean calls Castiel back over, after he began to leave the bathroom. "what is it,man?"

And so Dean perches himself on the edge of the tub, as he watches Castiel pace up and down. It's clear how painful it is for Cas to tell Dean all the details of his story. And it is just as painful for Dean to hear it. To know how much _**his**_ Castiel  
hashad to suffer to make their relationship work. Dean could feel his heart tugging at Cas, wanting to take the pain away. But its too late. All of this has already happened. There is only one thing left for Dean to do.

"…and im sorry I'm not your angel anymore, Dean," Cas declares, as he wraps his story up. "Im so sorry."

"come here, you idiot," Dean wraps his arms around Castiel. "You gotta start talking to me more."

He pushes Castiel away from him a little, and look him in the eyes. "I love you. But, no more secrets, okay?"

"of course," Castiel smiles, a huge relief off his shoulders.

"now can I finish my shower?"

Castiel smiles at Dean and walks out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Cas is too busy shutting the door, that he barely notices when he almost walks right into Sam.

"Cas…," Sam states, and begins to walk away. But then he turns around as he realises, "I… I thought Dean was in the shower?"

"that's correct," Cas states, innocently.

"oh, okay," grins Sam. "Im happy to see he took the news so well."

"wha-?" Cas is confused again. But it takes him just a couple of seconds to realise what Sam is implying, and he calls after Sam down the hall. "no! that's not what happened!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bursting through the front door of the bunker, Sam and Dean are supporting a weary Castiel, after a successful hunt. They hobble with him down the stairs and settlehim at the table.

"you really should have been more careful, Cas," Sam warns him.

"he's right, Cas," Dean agrees. "Now that you're human, you cant just jump in feet first, you've got to stick to what you know"

"you're no better, Dean," Sam protests. "You cant just run in everytime Cas is in trouble, he can look after himself, he is not completely useless"

"well obviously he cant!" Dean raises his voice at his brother, as he points to Cas, who is sat at the table, nursing his ankle.

"I'm right here," Castiel reminds them, "I can hear you guys."

"whatever," Sam is defeated. He is tired. And he does not have the energy for the marital politics. "I need a shower."

Sam grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and heads into the corridor, towards the bathroom.

"He is right though, Cas," Dean warns him, the love evident in his voice. "You've got to remember you're not indestructible anymore."

"I know, Dean," Castiel says, feeling a little guilty. "But I'm not indisposable either."

"no one said you were," Dean reassures him, taking a hold of his hand. "You need to rest up for a few days though."

"but Dean-"

"you gotta lay off that ankle"

"why are you doing that, Dean?" Castiel asks, a little sad.

"doing what, Cas?" Dean is confused.

"treating me like a human," Castiel hears his own words as he says them. He knows why he is doing it. Its just still so weird.

"because you arehuman now," Dean grins, trying to cheer Cas up. "you're all mine now," he still has that cheeky grin, as he holds himself just centimetres from Castiel's face. He kisses him on the cheek and then smiles right infront of his face  
once more.

"you don't have any power over me," Castiel jokes, secretly loving when Dean tries to take control.

"are you sure about that?" Dean smirks.

Dean takes a step back and looks Cas up and down in the chair – then he scoops him up. He made Castiel seem as light as a feather. Either Dean is a lot stronger than people realise or he has had a lot of practise with lifting his other half. Or both.

"Dean!" Cas cries out, with a chuckle, as the move took him by surprise.

Dean laughs to himself as he takes Castiel to their room, down the corridor.

"Dean, its just a sprained ankle!" Castiel jokingly pleads, as they enter the bedroom. "Please put me down!"

Dean stands over their bed. "oh, I'll put you down," he playfully implies.

He places his lover carefully on the mattress, but then places himself on top of him. Castiel grins, as he pulls Dean against his chest, and presses his lips against Deans, feeling his partner smile through their kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the middle of the night. Sam is fast asleep in his room next door. Castiel is snoring away, as you'd expect at 2am. But not Dean. He is in bed, sat bolt upright. He has his head resting on his knees. Something is obviously bothering him.

He stares at the wall ahead. He doesn't really show any sign of movement or emotions. He is just sat still. Wide awake.

Castiel moans a little as he repositions himself in his sleep. He rolls onto his side, and stretches his arm out to pull Dean in close, as he so often does when he is asleep. But he stirs, when he realises Dean isn't lying next to him. Castiel lifts his head up, to see the back of Dean's head.

Cas smiles to himself in sympathy, and then sits himself up next to Dean.

Dean moves his head to the side, and lets himself smile a little, seeing Cas join him.

"are you okay?" Castiel sleepily asks.

"just having a bad day," Dean replies. He rubs his hands together, as he gets a little nervous – he knows Castiel is going to want to talk about what happened today.

"you seem to have a lot of them," Cas responds, settling into a similar position to Dean, at his side.

"yeah," Dean half laughs, at the element of truth in Castiel's words.

"you cant blame yourself, Dean," Cas sighs a little. He takes a hold of Dean's arm, and tenderly strokes it a little, as they both stare ahead into the pitch black room. "Sometimes we have to do bad things to get good results."

"except, when that happens," Dean replies with sincerity in his voice, "people often forget all the good you did."

"what people?" Castiel smiles, with a little sadness in his voice. Dean isn't to blame. Why cant he see that? "You know the truth. Sammy knows the truth. Who else is there that matters?"

"you, obviously" Dean turns to look at Cas. "You weren't there, you don't know the truth."

"Dean," Castiel brushes away the single tear that has just fallen down Dean's cheek. "I know you never meant to hurt that little girl. You'd never mean to hurt anyone."

Dean just shakes his head, holding his face and trying not to cry. Hearing his husband say out loud what he had done killed him inside.

"you're unbelievable," Castiel declares, shaking his head a little, too, as he recognises Dean's silence.

Dean looks up, facing ahead again, but taking a hold of Castiel's hand. "What's more unbelievable, is that you think I'm a good person."

"you are a good person, Dean," Castiel confirms.

Dean doesn't respond. He doesn't think so. So much bad has happened in his life. So much bad happens to anyone that's close to him. But somehow Castiel still loves him. How?

"come and get some sleep, Dean," Cas pleads with him.

Dean taps Castiel's hand, and forces a half smile out, just for Cas.

"in a minute."

"okay," Castiel nods. He kisses Dean lightly on the cheek, as Dean leans in a little, feeling Cas against him. Just feeling him there is comfort enough. He doesn't have to say a word.

Cas lies back down, still looking at Dean. He is sure to lie on his back, with his hands behind his head, so he can keep an eye on his husband, waiting for him to settle back into bed.

Dean looks up at the ceiling, using gravity to try and force his tears back in his body. He sniffs and wipes away the couple of tears that escaped. He exhales a little, and carefully falls backwards onto the bed.

Dean snuggles himself into Castiel's body, placing his head and palm onto his chest. Castiel wraps an arm around him, and kisses Dean on the head.

"I love you, Dean," Cas comforts him.

"I love you more, Cas," Dean replies, as he cuddles into Cas that little bit more.


End file.
